1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the security of digital content, and more specifically to media copy protection schemes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The proliferation of digital content and the ability to make unlimited generations of perfect copies of such content has provided consumers, distributors and content providers with immense convenience, efficiency and flexibility. Digital content can be easily copied onto physical media such as DVDs, CDs, hard disc drives, USB storage devices, etc., and can also be easily distributed via the Internet. Unfortunately, however, such conveniences also provide a wealth of opportunities to those who endeavor to make illegal copies of such content and/or illegally distribute such content via the Internet.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.